Coser a dos manos
by Lady-Ciam
Summary: Hestia y Heimdall no habían encontrado consorte porque buscaron en el panteón equivocado. Ahora que están juntos, el Ragnarok será solo otro momento que enfrentarán unidos. Oneshot


**Coser a dos manos**

El día había sido realmente agotador. Desde que Fenrir se escapó, no tenía descanso alguno. Eran tan malditamente agotador, que parecían solo un cúmulo de vueltas y bajas entre desesperación y el alivio; gritos y un silencio cargado; una amalgama de luz y oscuridad a su alrededor, y un seguir constante, sin descanso...

Por más que algunos pocos, como él mismo, Skadi y sus respectivos consortes; intentaban hacer entender al panteón que no había llegado el Ragnarök, la verdad era que muchos de los dioses mayores y sus respectivos séquitos lo habían empezado. Cuando su padre lo puso al frente de la situación, creyó que podría tener todo su séquito buscando a Fenrir y protegiendo las fronteras entre los nueve mundos (sobre todo sobre Muspelheim, porque las Nornas sabían que Surt estaba lo suficientemente loco como para intentar prender fuego en todos los mundos); pero en vez de eso, tenía mucha de su gente, la de su mujer, Skadi y Tyr; custodiando a los demás dioses y sus séquitos, tratando de evitar que se mataran entre ellos. Aunque eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, en el fondo no los culpaba. Lo primero que él hizo cuando supo la noticia fue custodiar a Loki, con el que se suponía que iban a asesinarse mutuamente.

Después de que la profecía del Ragnarök se diera a conocer, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Los dioses nórdicos se miraban entre sí con miedo, odio y recelo desde hacía centurias. Que hubieran sobrevivido a las guerras contra los monoteístas, contando los desunidos que estaban, ya era un milagro. El escape de Fenrir solo fue un bloque más que cayó de una pared prácticamente derrumbada, y que no pudo seguir aguantando más su peso.

Con la cabeza llena de malos augurios, Heimdall fue por el Bifrost hacia el mundo humano, para iniciar otro día de intensa búsqueda de Fenrir en ese lado. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, no sabía si para masajearse la cara o tratar de levantar energías. Estaba muy frustrado con toda esa situación. Nadie entendía como, después de casi dos semanas, no daban con él. Un gran lobo rabioso no podía desaparecer sin dar pista alguna. Si no estuviera seguro de que tiene controlado a Loki y su progenie, pensaría que alguno de esos malditos había iniciado toda esa "_broma_"y estaba ayudando a Fenrir en seguir libre.

Para animarse, se dijo que después de ponerse al día con la búsqueda y la condición de todos los dioses; al menos tendría unas dos horas para comer, bañarse y no trabajar. Eso lo puso no del todo feliz, pero al menos aliviado. Y entonces, levantó la vista listo para seguir su camino... ¿Ropas a medio hilar colgando por los aires, tejiéndose a ellas mismas por dos grandes agujas? Eso solo podía ser cosa de Hestia. Heimdall sonrió y, aunque al principio había pensado ir de una vez con el grupo de rastreadores que esperaban por él para relevar al que había estado buscando todo un día, se encaminó hacia donde sentía que estaba su mujer.

¿Cómo encontraba tiempo, energía y concentración para ponerse a tejer cuando tenía dos panteones qué cuidar, un posible Ragnarök en ciernes, y dos bebes con menos de un año de diferencia de edad en casa? Dejó de caminar, extrañado totalmente al darse cuenta de algo cuando pasó por la puerta de su casa: Ella no fue a recibirlo. Preocupado, intentó sentirla mentalmente, pero no podía conectar con Hestia, era como si un gran zumbido o interferencia se interpusiera entre los dos. Aguzó el oído, y oyó el sonido de un bebé amamantando, las agujas moviendo la tela, y el movimiento reposado de una mecedora. Fue hacia el cuarto del bebé más pequeño, y como había esperado, se la encontró ahí.

Estaba sentada en la mecedora, con Erik en el regazo, amamantándose con pereza. Hestia abrazaba al niño, a la vez que cocía con sus manos sin necesidad de mirar, porque estaba observando con cariño al bebé. El movimiento de la mecedora sí era hecho por su telequinesis, acompasadamente. Todas eran cosas muy comunes en Hestia, pero lo que no era común fue la sensación que sintió desde ella, como si aunque estuviera haciendo todo lo que hacía, su mente realmente no estuviera ahí.

Él se acercó y se arrodilló ante su esposa, preocupado. Intentó de nuevo "meterse" en su conciencia, pero esa vez la separación fue tanta, que se sintió expulsado de ella. Iba a decir algo, pero se dio cuenta que Hestia lo miraba a él, totalmente consciente. Y parecía tan tranquila como siempre cuando le dijo:

―Dejo a Erik jugando en el corral con Olaf, y vamos allá.

Acarició la mejilla del bebé, y este separó la boca del pezón de su madre pacíficamente. La ropa de la mujer se puso de nuevo sobre su pecho sola, mientras ella abrazaba al bebé y se levantaba. Lo llevó a un cuarto contiguo, donde una de las nueras de Heimdall cuidaba de tres niños más, y lo dejó en el corral cercano al de su hermano mayor. Luego de hacerle unos mimos a ambos, le dijo a Ingrid lo que iba a hacer, y salió de nuevo.

Heimdall la siguió todo ese tiempo, en silencio, sin dejar de poner toda su atención en ella. Algo estaba pasando que la tenía ida, aunque se comportaba como siempre, su mente no estaba ahí. Pero sabía que conseguiría que ella se lo dijera hasta cuando quisiera hacerlo, casi siempre cuando no la presionaba por ello. A simple vista no lo parecía, pero Hestia era la mujer más terca que había conocido en la vida. Si ella pensaba que podía solucionar algo por sí sola, no "preocuparía a nadie" con eso. Lo malo, es que casi siempre lograba hacerse cargo de las cosas y que pensaba fielmente en que, la gran mayoría de las veces, el daño no existía si no se sabía, o al menos si se sabía hasta después de que ella lo solucionaba.

Si no la amara tanto, eso lo sacaría totalmente de sus casillas. No le gustaba para nada que ella quisiera hacerse cargo de todo siempre, sentía que no confiaba en él y lo sobreprotegía demasiado. Estando acostumbrado a cuidar él de los demás, eso era algo muy difícil con la cual lidiar para Heimdall. Y sin embargo, al final terminaba cediendo y esperando, porque sabía que de los dos, ella era la que siempre terminaría haciendo las cosas a su manera.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones privadas, hubo un cambio en la postura de Hestia. Caminó más lento y encorvada, y la vio hacer un amago para apoyarse con la mano en el dosel de su cama. Heimdall fue hacia ella para tomarla en brazos, pero Hestia, tal vez presintiendo su llegada, recompuso el aplomo, se "limpió" la falda del vestido floreado y le miró. Él se había esperado una de sus sonrisas enmascaradoras, pero su expresión era neutral, ida, mientras decía:

―Debo pedirte un favor. Lo siento, pero...

Heimdall la abrazó por la espalda. Y sintió con tanta fuerza esa "pared de interferencia" entre ellos que se desubicó por un momento, como si acabaran de darle un gran golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, logró hacer que Hestia se sentara en la cama, y esperó a que le hablara. Vio como ella cerró los ojos, al parecer haciendo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse en algo. Heimdall la abrazó más cerca de él, y se extrañó de que la sensación de interferencia menguara en vez de intensificarse.

―Necesito que. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero... ―pareció decidirse por no pedírselo, pero Heimdall tomó su mano y llamó a su atención. Ella le miró y él le respondió, seguro:

―Lo haré.

Ella sonrió, y negó a la vez.

―Has trabajado mucho en estos días, y no se trata de nada que yo no haya hecho antes...

Iba a ponerse en pie, pero entonces Heimdall la abrazó y la hizo sentarse de nuevo, muy firme.

―Lo haré ―le insistió e intentó de nuevo acceder a su mente, para hacerla entender que esa vez no iba a ceder. Y ella lo dejó entrar...

… Fue como si un maremoto cayera de lleno sobre él. Hestia daba un pequeño gemido y se apoyaba en su pecho, mientras Heimdall era invadido por la sensación más espantosa y abarcadora que tuvo jamás. Era como la del más grande desamparado y deseos de auxilio, e impotencia; junto a horror, y un miedo paralizante, la mortalidad en cada bocanada de aire, y la imposición del destino, una brutal desesperanza, el odio y la culpa; todo de diferente matiz e intensidad, pero unidos se convertía en una terrible amalgama de emociones y sensaciones que lo habían dejado totalmente paralizado, con el corazón y la respiración a tope, pero sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo o hacerlo remitir. Tenía un pulso, muchas vidas, y un contexto que él bien conocía. Era esa emoción que todos y cada uno de las personas de su panteón intentaba ahogar dentro de sí. Estaba _sintiendo_el Ragnarök por medio de las almas de su gente...

―¿Podríamos compartir la carga? Solo un poco, mientras duermo. Consuélales, una media hora, solo necesi... ―fueron las palabras que lo hicieron poder alejarse de esa sensación a Heimdall. Hestia las había dicho con una voz pastosa y débil, mientras su cabeza caía hacia su estómago, y se durmió sin poder terminar su idea.

Heimdall sintió como su propio temor se acrecentaba, y la llevó a su regazo para abrazarla con fuerza. Hasta ese momento, se daba total cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo su esposa para su gente, y se sintió completamente estúpido por no haberlo sabido, e ingrato por siempre esperar que ella cuidara de él o lo mimara cuando llegaba entre salidas. Moviéndose un poco para adelante y atrás y con lágrimas en sus mejillas; se juró por _la vaca_que iba a poner a fin a todo lo que estaba pasando. Podía vivir con la idea de morir a manos de Loki, pero no con que una situación hiciera sufrir tanto a su esposa, más cuando Hestia se había dado el deber de ser la que los consolara, y ellos eran los idiotas que se traían a sí mismos su destrucción. Era la primera vez que le pedía ayuda, y él no le iba a fallar... Oyó que, por todo lado, caían las telas con las agujas y pensó, caóticamente, en cuanto esa actividad siempre había relajado a su mujer...


End file.
